From the Inside Out
by wiccangrrl13
Summary: Hello all.. this a fic i'm thinking about writing... a jounal/inside look at the episodes by Damon. His internal journal if you will. I feel like on the show we did Stefan's side.. and Elena's side... and are left to watch the nuanced acting by Somerhalder to know what Damon was feeling. this is a short tester off Season 1 episode 1 to see what kind of response i get. Let me know
1. Chapter 1

A/N unfortunately i did not create this wold or characters.. i just love them all.

Hello all.. this a fic i'm thinking about writing... a jounal/inside look at the episodes by Damon. His internal journal if you will. I feel like on the show we did Stefan's side.. and Elena's side... and are left to watch the nuanced acting by Somerhalder to know what Damon was feeling.

this is a short tester off Season 1 episode 1 to see what kind of response i get. Let me know.

_**Pilot**_

Here I am.. back in Mystic Falls, the backwoods hell hole that was the place of my birth, and my rebirth. If it wasn't for Katherine I wouldn't be here.. but this time I think I actually have found a way into the tomb. I way to save her.

That was my plan. Get in, Get Katherine, get out. Spend the rest of my existence feeding and fucking with her all around the world. I should have known it all seemed to easy. My first night here as I'm laying in the middle of road waiting to play dead.. yes the pun was intended, and get something to eat, the first thing i hear is not a car but woman. She was walking and talking on her cell phone. I listened for few moments before deciding i would just feed on her. He voice reminded me of Katherine, and i knew that would make the feed that much better. But as i stood and faced her.. i came face to face with katherine. I mean it was wasn't Katherine.. but it was. Every glint in her beautiful eyes. The way her hair shone in moonlight. It was katherine. Except she said her name was Elena. It was really uncanny the resemblance. We talked and even though i was starving everything inside me screamed not to kill her. I decided just a taste would do. I mean there had to be a reason a Katherine doppelganger was walking around in Mystic Falls of all places. But her resemblance to my love was too much for me. I couldn't bring myself to harm her. Funny though that even in those few seconds i had peaked her interest much like i had Katherine from the first time she set eyes on me. This was going to be so much fun,

So.. back to me. I mean that's all that really matters here. I decided that while i waiting for my opportunity to steal back the jewel I needed i would spend some time stalking Elena.. Gilbert is her last name. Her parents died in car crash the night i first met her. She's got a younger brother Jeremy, and lives with her Aunt Jenna. Curious that she's a Gilbert, a founding family member and yet it's still like looking at Katherine every time i see her. It was so hard to see her cry and not be there to comfort her. I'm a heartless bastard most of time, i like it that way, but i could never hide my feelings with Katherine, and apparently the doppleganger brings that out as well. but I digress. The other day i thought i would have a little fun with her. You know, take her normal afternoon sitting in the cemetery writing (I swear she must be related to Stefan with all the damn journaling) and get her blood moving. You know.. scare the crap out of her. Bring in the untimely mist, the black raven. It works.. like i knew it would, and she takes off running. She scares a little too easily for my taste. But sometimes the hunt make the prize that much better. And like I'm in a stereotypical slasher film she runs straight into the woods instead of out into the street. Girls can be so predictable. I follow and just as I'm about to ascend out of the mist and seduce the raven haired youth i see him... Stefan. He's standing there talking to her. Acting every bit the human that he is NOT. He looks a righteous as ever. And I see it... that glint in his eye. He's here for her. It makes me laugh to myself. Really, Stefan... you can't have the real thing so you settle for the lookalike.. it's sad. But.. also a way I can use. Who knows how long he's been here... but i know that he's already in love with the damsel in distress. I know he's trying to find that happiness that he wanted with Katherine, but she wanted with me. And in that moment I know one thing... there is no way in hell I'm going to let that happen.

I know the minute that he see me enter his room he's mad. C'mon little brother.. did you really think i was going to just let it go. Oh you did.. that's so sweet. No, there's no way I'm going to let this vegetarian get even one second of happiness. He did this to me.. and it's pay back time.

I was wrong.. it's feeling kind of good to be back home in Mystic Falls..


	2. The Night of the Comet

****I do not own these characters.. wish i did.. i love them so much.

I tried to write these only from Damon's POV so if it wouldn't have known about it, i didn't cover it.

Feedback is good. thanks

**_The Night of the Comet_**

What is it about humans that make them think that camping is a good idea? I mean you purposely put yourself alone in the woods with wild animals and think…how romantic. Whatever, their stupidity my luck. That's why I love places like Mystic Falls. Everyone is no naive. Got to keep my strength up and the people here make it so easy. Places like New York and California may have more people, and it may be less work to hide the bodies since there are enough human crazies no one thinks twice, but the people are more tuned in. Places like Mystic Falls people just trust easier, idiots.

What can I say about Stefan… he wants to be the hero, the tortured soul that saves the day and gets the girl. The guy can't even compel sexy drugie girls correctly. That Vickie girl I fed on recognized me in the Grille this afternoon. I have to do everything. At what point will Stefan realize that animal blood will help him survive, not live and definitely not protect. He's a Vampire; he needs to learn that he _needs_ human blood. _Needs_ to satisfy those craving even if only by blood bank bags. Figured I'd give him a lesson. I knew being the martyr that he is he would come for the girl. Wake up call Stefan. Time to feed, but still he refused to acknowledge that he isn't human. Not part of their world. Be the little brother he was supposed to be. But nooooo he's all holier than thou and condescending and bleeding heart bullshit. As usual I had to clean up his mess.

Today I met Elena for the "first time". Apparently my darling brother didn't even bother to mention that I existed. I guess if I was him I wouldn't mention the dashingly handsome older brother who I lost the girl to the first time. So, I had to make sure that she knew who she was getting involved with. No, not the Vampire… but the poor soul who is so distraught over losing his last girlfriend that you just might be the rebound girl. Women hate that. But really I don't have to do too much. Not only is Elena already drawn to me, I mean what girl wouldn't be, but he can't even seem to act normal when her and I are in the same room. Its sooo much fun. He's so transparent.

The comet will be passing by tonight and I have to get the amulet, jewel, or whatever those damn witches are calling things now. I'm on a time table, and as much as I love tormenting Stefan I've got bigger plans then this place and his precious Elena. Starting with Elena's annoying blonde friend, Caroline I think.


	3. Friday Night Bites

Not my characters.. just my thoughts on it. I'm trying to get ahead of things so i can post more often.. let me know what you think

**_Friday Night Bites_**

I'd like to find it cute that Caroline thought she could just sneak out of her own room this morning. I'd like to, but it's just so hard to get down with her personality. The girl's got a great body, but once she opens her mouth and all that Mary Sunshine shits starts coming out I want to hurl. Plus she's just too easy. Too easy to seduce, to easy to control. She'll fit into my plan perfectly though so I'll suffer through. Always have eyes on the inside that's my motto.

And my plan that I already knew was brilliant is paying off. Elena is having a dinner tonight so Stefan can get to know her other annoying friend Bonnie. Can Stefan even make friends outside of Elena? I just want to pull aside and say "Don't be that guy." But whatever last time he made a friend she tried to "save" me. I hate that. I don't need saving.

I loved watching the look on Elena's face when she saw me drop off Blondie today at practice. Almost as fun as the look when we showed up at dinner to surprise everyone. I don't get why she conforms to the person she thinks she's suppose to be. Like being a cheerleader. It's clear that she's not happy, and of course instead of actually seeing who she is and what's going on with her, Stefan's only concerned with the picture of happiness he thinks should be. Elena's not the person he thinks she is. She may not even be the person she thinks she is. I think I'm actually starting to like her. She's got attitude beneath all the angst. A quiet strength that needs to be pulled out. Stefan needs to challenge her more, but he won't. It's a little unnerving though, the way she can read into things. I didn't plan on letting her know we both dated Katherine, not only did she get it, but she told me,

"I'm sorry, about Katherine. You lost her too." Who does that? I got out of that kitchen PDQ. I needed to torture Stefan a bit more.

Of course Stefan got into the people are people not food melodrama. Threatened as usual he suggested I leave. So of course I reminded him that I've been invited in now, and I will be coming back in whenever I fee l like. It's fun to watch his brow furrow. It's also a bit fun to get into people's head while they sleep. And by people I mean Elena. Of course she would be dreaming of Stefan so I just… popped in for cameo. Gotta put some gas in the engine to get it started.

So then comes Friday night. Game night. Really Stefan, the football team? You do remember you're not actually a high school student, right? I know you love football, after all I taught you how to play, but even this I can't let happen. He loves it, so it has to end. After a brief interlude in which Stefan thinks he knows me oh so well. I'm the bad guy. He loves to remind me that I lost Katherine. Loves to push me to have the humanity he thinks he has. I didn't plan on killing that annoying coach, and really he didn't taste that good, kind of like stale beer, but Stefan has to remember that I am Vampire, and I intend to get what I want… and his Bambi drinking ass is powerless to stop it.

I make a point of running into Elena tonight; figure I'll compel a kiss, just a small one. Plant a seed of doubt that she just might want me. What better way to screw with Stefan's head then through her. I turn on my charm and its working. She's doing the love/hate thing of course but it's there. She quit cheer didn't she? However when I try and compel her all I get is hand in my face. Apparently vervain, no doubt given to her by my baby bro. I've got to say it's a bit annoying/fun that she's so feisty. She's definitely not Katherine. Katherine would have made out with me right then and there, and come home with me, with absolutely no regard to Stefan. He doesn't deserve her. I planned on proving my point even further and make an appearance in Elena's room after she's asleep, maybe add myself to some more of her dreams, but I see her there… and honestly I'm a bit confused. I mean this is Stefan's girl, and I am his brother, even though I hate him I should leave her alone. Because I hate him I should ruin her for him, but standing there watching her sleep, I'm reminded on the way she laughed in the kitchen last night, the way she showed me respect and compassion. That alone should make me want to kill her, but it doesn't. She may be a carbon copy of Katherine physically, but they are worlds apart. She called me on my bullshit today, and it was… refreshing. I may have to spend some more time with Stefan's girl. She's … intriguing.


End file.
